SWAT KATS night out t bone's night
by leonrock84
Summary: a sequel to swat kats night out but this time t bone aka chance furlong and felina (update for some reason this fanfiction was gone, i'm joking i remember this way out but for some reason it's gone like what the hell? but it's out now)


**SWAT KATS NIGHT OUT**

 **T-BONE'S NIGHT**

 **CHAPTER 1**

it begins with razor and t bone got a call from calico briggs about dr viper had takeover megakat city's city hall

t bone: "alright razor, let's show dr viper that he pick the wrong to mess with us"

razor: "i'm right at ya t bone"

so they fly to the city hall but meanwhile a giant tentacle break the window and grab callie briggs and now she's captures again (like a million time) razor notice it and he is worried about callie

razor: "t bone that monster got callie"

t bone: "oh not on my watch"

razor: "let's go down there, let's do separate. I'll get callie you got viper"

t bone: "on it little buddy"

felina: "swat kats, it's me felina feral"

t bone: "hey good looking"

feilna: "did you just call me good looking?"

t bone: "yeah I did, where's your uncle?"

felina: "well he's sick right now so at least with me I trusted you"

t bone: "you tell me felina"

felina: "anyway, what are you gonna do?"

t bone: "we're gonna go down there to take care of things"

razor: "we're just doing it separate because that monster got callie"

felina: "i see it "

t bone: "he said I can get to viper while he get to callie"

felina: "i want to get to viper as well, so um t bone. I hope you don't mind for this"

t bone: "let me hear it"

felina: "you want me to go with you?"

t bone: "i do need a partner to help, so yeah go ahead"

felina: "okay thanks

so the swat kats land the turbo kat and prepare to the mission

mayor manx: "swat kats, I hope you know what you're doing"

t bone: "trust us mayor, more than commander idiot, no offense"

felina: "that's fine"

mayor manx: "well then, go out there"

razor: "on it"

so razor t bone and felina enter to the building and they that everything is covered in vines tress everything

t bone: "wow, who knew viper likes swap do much"

felina: "i couldn't agreed more"

razor: "alright i'll go right you go left"

t bone: "keep your luck one peace little buddy"

razor: "i always have lucks"

so they enter separately the story will be focus on t bone and felina so as they enter the stares and hallways felina look up to t bone and she said

felina: "so um how are you today?"

t bone: "boarded, that's what where's the monsters to fight"

felina: "yeah, me ether"

t bone: "so you sure you can trust us?"

felina: "well yeah, I know my uncle don't like you. But I did"

t bone: "if you say s...wait do you say you like me?"

then felina with her wide eye then look down and said in her mind

felina: 'maybe I shouldn't said that, just said the word it's already too late"

then felina said it nervously

felina: "...yes"

then t bone thank about it for a moment and he said in his mind

t bone: 'wow, just imagine that felina said she like me, so did that meant she's like in love with me? I guess she is cause I actually like as well so should I say it, i'm doing it'

t bone: "well to be honest I kinda like you as well"

felina: "really, I didn't that"

t bone: "well I guess we had a things with us, right?"

felina: "i guess"

but then a monster breaks the wall and roar

t bone: "finally a giant monster to fight"

felina: "be careful t bone"

t bone: "i'm always careful"

then t bone use his glovatrix and launch a mini missile to hurt the monster but that cause it to be more angry

t bone: "hey big fella, let me teach you how to control your temper"

then he launch more mini missile and hit the it then felina being a helpful kat she is use her gun at it but then it use it's tentacle to grab felina and lift her up

felina: "t bone!"

t bone: "hold on felina"

then t bone jump on it and start punching it right at the eye and that cause the monster to let go felina

t bone: "you see that, don't mess with good old t bone"

then the monster grab t bone and lift him up then felina gets up and see t bone being grab by the monster

felina: "t bone"

then she shoot her gun at the tentacle which make it let go t bone

t bone: "let's end this"

but before t bone can do that the monster use it's tentacle and grab t bone by the head t bone push and push and then he got out felina came to him and she's like

felina: "t bone, are you alright?"

then t bone gets up but his mask is gone now felina can see his face and that shock her

t bone: "what?"

then he touch his face

t bone: "oh crap"

felina: "chance furlong?"

t bone: "you know me?"

but before they can talk the monster attacked felina causing her to be knock out

t bone: "oh no you don't"

then launch he's launch the mini missile but it went inside the monster's mouth and then it exploded and the monster is dead for real

t bone: "finally"

then t bone came to felina and pick her up then felina wakes up and see t bone and she said

felina: "t bone?"

t bone: "yeah it's me"

felina: "i'm glad you're okay"

t bone: "yeah I know, so let me ask this question"

felina: "sure"

t bone: "how do you know my name?"

felina: "well to tell you the truth, I know you because you're once enforcer. I read some history about you"

t bone: "wow"

felina: "and I do know jake clawson, is that meant he's razor as well?"

t bone: "look felina, promise me you won't tell anyone about me"

felina: "don't worry I promise"

then she found the mask and grab then give it to t bone then t bone place his hand felina's where the mask is and they smile at each other

felina: "you know, you look cute without the mask"

t bone: "aww thanks"

then he put the mask back on and they continued to find dr viper then they get to the mayor's office and t bone was wondering where's razor

t bone: "where's razor? razor can you her me?"

razor: "i think you're gonna take down viper on your own, cause right I need to take care of my own problems"

t bone: "alright razor what ever you said"

felina: "what did he say"

t bone: "he said we can take down viper with the both of us, right now he's busy"

felina: "alright let's do this, together" then she wink at t bone

t bone: "lock n loaded"

then he kicked the door down and they see the snake kat himself dr viper

dr viper: "well it'ssss t bone and felina"

t bone: "give up dr viper, it's over"

dr viper: "i'll show you over t bone"

then grab t bone's neck with his tail and he begin to chocking him

felina: "t bone"

then she grab her gun but viper run and punch felina right at the face

t bone: "hey you green jerk, no one hurt felina feral"

then t bone bite viper's tail

dr viper: "ow!"

and viper let t bone go and t bone punch dr viper right at the face

t bone: "pay back"

then dr viper grab felina by the neck with his tail

t bone: "no!"

dr viper: "hold it right there, one wrong move and she is dead"

t bone: "oh crap, is this thing again"

dr viper: "yesss one move and i'll kill her"

t bone: "it'll take a long time to kill her"

then t bone run grab viper and he toss him at the window and he also grab felina before dr viper hit the window and then it breaks dr viper grab hold by the frame holding himself on

dr viper: "sooner or later i'll get you t bone and your friend assss well"

then dr viper climbs down and he escape by going down the sewer

t bone: "enjoy using a giant toilet as your new home viper"

felina: "ow, my neck"

t bone: "are you okay?"

felina: "yeah i'm fine t bone"

t bone: "he's gone, but at least he save the day once more"

felina: "i agreed to that"

so after a minute later razor t bone callie and felina came out from the front door and news reporters came around the swat kats

ann gora: "swat kats, you end dr viper's plans once again, how do you felt about that?"

razor: "to be honest this one is like the easiest"

t bone: "and I kick dr viper's butt and he go back home"

ann gora: "well thanks once again swat kats"

t bone: "any time annie"

then after that razor and t bone are preparing to get on the jet but before that felina came in and whisper in t bone's ear

felina: "wanna go out tonight?"

and t bone smile at felina

t bone: "maybe next time, don't worry I will"

and felina give him a paper with her phone number

t bone: "thanks"

then razor and t bone fly off at the sky

to be continued for chapter 2


End file.
